Surprise Party
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Ilegenes: Kokuyou no Kiseki. Although he did not want to look at Jake right now, he turned around to face the blond. Jake took the chance to put on a necklace around Fon's neck. Fon stunned, while Jake smiled innocently. "Happy birthday, Fon." JF, JanEs.


**Title:** Surprise Party

**Characters/Pairings: **Fon, Jake, Nicholas, Crudup, Janis, Es, Jake/Fon, Janis/Es

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Summary: **Although he did not want to look at Jake right now, he turned around to face the blond. Jake took the chance to put on a necklace around Fon's neck. Fon stunned, while Jake smiled innocently. "Happy birthday, Fon," the taller male said cheerfully.

**Disclaimer:** Kuwabara Mizuna and Ishizue Kachiru owns Ilegenes ~Kokuyou no Kiseki~

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, bad grammars, slight alternated reality.

* * *

September 19th might be an ordinary day for many people, but to Fon, it was a very special day. Because not only it was his birthday, but also that day he also received a big surprises from people that he cared.

Everything began when morning came. Jake woke him up and told him to take a bath. He didn't suspect anything would happen, so he was, obviously, very surprised to find Crudup, Es, Janis, and Nicholas throwing confetti at him, followed by a chorus of "happy birthday, Fon!" from them. Fon was stunned for a moment, before he regained his composure and shooed them away, yelling that he need to put on his clothes first.

Therefore, after the birthday boy wore his casual outfit, all six of them sat everywhere in the room.

"Like we said before, happy birthday, Fon," Es, sitting next to his "brother" Janis, smiled.

"Thank you, but…how did you know?" Fon inquired curiously. He was sure that he never told them about his birthday.

"I saw your student ID card once," Jake spoke up. "Fon Fortinbras Littenber, Regular Class, born September 19th."

"And you're the one who planned this up?"

"Actually, Fon, he was trying to keep it a secret," Janis smirked, and before Jake could say anything, he continued. "But we found out he was trying to find a birthday gift for you yesterday, and here we are, celebrating your birthday together."

Fon glanced at his blond roommate for a while before smiling. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the troubles, Jake."

Jake grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. After some more talking about what they did to plan the whole surprise, Crudup suggested that Fon should open the gifts they bought for him.

Fon frowned slightly when he opened the gift from Crudup. "A cap?"

"Yeah, I heard you have rare eyes and got into trouble a few days ago because of those eyes," Crudup said. "So, I thought it would be useful. You can wear it to avoid people looking straight into your eyes!"

"I see…thank you for your consideration, Crudup."

Next, Fon opened the gift from Nicholas. As expected, he gave him books. They were philosophy books written by some famous philosophers. When Crudup commented that it was better to call those books as 'bedtime story books', Nicholas whacked his head slightly, attracting a laughter from everyone in the room.

When Fon opened the gift from Es, everyone frowned.

"Es…isn't that…maid costume?" Nicholas inquired.

"Yes it is!" Es smiled innocently. "Janis-niisan likes it when I wore the costume, so I thought Jake might like it too if Fon wears the costume!"

Everyone immediately glanced at Jake, who jaws dropped at the explanation. "I don't have any kind of perverted hobby like that!"

"Oh really? That's too bad…I was expecting you to agree and asks Fon to wear it right away," Janis joked, which earned him a disgusted stare from the Tusk quartet.

"So…it's true?" Crudup asked warily.

"What's true?"

"You asked your brother to dress up as a maid?"

"He's cute like that," Janis admitted, pulling Es closer to him as he said so. "I won't let you see him like that, though."

Fon, Jake, Crudup and Nicholas silently communicated through their heads and agreed that they wanted to throw up right now.

"Anyway, go open my present," the aristocrat demanded.

Fon nodded. He grabbed Janis' gift, which is a big box wrapped in tosca-colored paper. He ripped the paper and opened the box inside.

Where he found another box.

That filled with another box.

That filled with another box too.

"Are you trying to make it looks like matoryoshka doll (1)?" Jake chuckled, thinking that the annoyed-looking Fon (who found another box-in-box, again) was quite adorable.

Janis simply smiled and waited until Fon found the smallest box. When the boy opened it, he found two tickets…

"…for a candle-light dinner?" Fon read aloud, voice strained with disgust.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to spend dinner together," Janis smirked in triumph. "Show that ticket to the receptionist at any restaurant owned by Reno family, and you'll have a very romantic candlelight dinner."

Fon and Jake paled. Nicholas and Crudup fixed their gaze on Janis and Es and wondered whether the "twins" were serious or not. The Reno brothers laughed aloud. It seemed that they have fun teasing the birthday boy and his roommate.

"That aside, it's your turn, Jake," Nicholas pointed out.

"Yeah, give it to Fon!" Crudup added.

Now everyone stared expectantly at Jake. The blond smiled nervously as he said, "Sorry guys, I think I dropped it somewhere after I bought it."

…

…

…

"WHAT!"

"CARELESS!"

"IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"CRUEL!"

While the other four were scolding Jake for losing his gift, Fon stared in surprise for many reasons. First reason: he did not expect them to yell at Jake. The second reason was the fact that Jake was the one who intended to give him a surprise birthday gift, but ended up losing the present itself. Truthfully, Fon was a bit disappointed, though he did not show it.

Thus, after calming down Crudup, Es, Janis, and Nicholas, the six of them spent another hour talking about random things, until someone called Es' cell phone and told him to return to the manor. Half-heartedly, Es and Janis left the room. Thirty minutes later, Crudup and Nicholas also left when Fon reminded them of their latest report assignment. Finally, Fon and Jake were alone, together.

Fon, still a bit annoyed at Jake, decided to clean up their room from all wrappers and boxes littering the floor. Jake, of course, noticed his roommate glum look and decided to ask,

"Are you mad?"

"Tell me a reason why I should be mad?" Fon retorted, throwing the wrappers into the trash bin at a corner of their room.

"Because I don't give you anything?"

"I'm not a materialistic person."

"I know, but you're definitely sound…upset."

"I'm not upset. Not for something petty like that."

"Then you have to look at me."

Although he did not want to look at Jake right now, he turned around to face the blond. Jake took the chance to put on a necklace around Fon's neck. Fon stunned, while Jake smiled innocently.

"Happy birthday, Fon," the taller male said cheerfully.

…

"So you lied!" Fon concluded immediately once he regained from his state-of-shock.

Jake nodded. "Sorry, sorry…I just, you know, don't want them to tease us because I give you that in front of them. I know Es and Janis would be ecstatic and believed that we're really together."

Fon nodded. He touched the locket and opened it. There were two photos inside. One was the photo of the six friends—Fon, Jake, Crudup, Nicholas, Es and Janis—smiling together, which taken when they were taking a stroll around the town during weekend. The other one was a photo of Fon and Jake, which taken when they were visiting the Bernes family.

"Es and Janis saw me when I was asking the shopkeeper to fit in those photos into the locket," Jake explained. "They asked me questions and I was forced to spill out the truth. I should've been more careful…"

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

The black haired male looked up at his roommate and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Jake, for the gift and for making me…more sociable."

Jake grinned. "You're very welcome."

**END**

**

* * *

OMAKE**

They spent some more minutes smiling at each other like a fool, before Fon decided to tidy up the gifts from his friends. When Jake saw his best friend picking up a certain gift, his playful smirk returned.

"Oh, Fon?"

"Hmm?"

"Actually, I want to see you wearing that maid costume and take a picture or two."

A pillow sent flying straight at Jake's face.

"Go die."

**THE REAL END**

* * *

(1) A Russian doll, where you can find smaller doll inside a doll.

Happy birthday, Fon~ we love you (together with Jake XD). I'm sorry for the epic fail ;A;

Mind to review? (Aside from the grammar, I know I'm suuuuuuuucks!)


End file.
